A BumbleBee's Sweetheart
by Ottawa gal
Summary: -On Hold- Hermione’s timeturner breaks, and "when" does she end up, but with the famous Albus Dumbledore himself? And why is she falling for him, when she should be worrying about how she's going to stay alive? HG AD
1. werewolf chase

A BumbleBee's Sweetheart

Hermione's time turner breaks, and when does she end up, but with the famous Albus Dumbledore himself? And why do his blue eyes capture her so much, when she should be worrying about the teachers' who want her dead because she's Muggleborn.

This is my story, not J.K Rowling's obviously, or else I'd have it published and I'd have tons of money and would have bought some small island for myself.

Please comment to let me know what I'm doing right and wrong. If you decide half way through or even the first paragraph through, that my story is not good or that it's not the kind of story you like, let me know, just be nice about it :)

Give me the good and the bad, but don't give me just the bad, if I'm awful, let me know at least something that I'm doing right. And if I'm good, lemme know what I'm doing good so I can stop worrying :P

And onward to my story!

Chapter One,

_A new, unwanted world _

_Ticking away the moments that make up the dull day _

_You fritter and waste the hours in an off hand way _

_Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town _

_Waiting for someone or something to show you the way_

_Pink Floyd_

Hermione turned the corner, running towards the damp corridors as fast as she could. She could hear something running behind her, but she didn't turn back to look. She was afraid she might fall or loose her step. She couldn't let whatever was chasing her catch up. So she ran faster. Her heart pounded in her chest, as her drenched school uniform she wore only made her shiver further in the cold wind. She ran towards the door that would serve as an exit. She could hear the breathing right behind her now, panting. She had to get away.

Hermione headed towards the whomping willow, hoping that the thing behind her would slow down. But it didn't, so she ran faster and faster. Trying to dodge the roots that stuck out of the ground, she bent her head as she headed towards the entrance to the tunnel under the tree, just as the thing jumped on her back; it's breath hot on her exposed neck.

Turning around on the ground, Hermione could tell that it was none other then Remus Lupin. The bright moon light glared back at Hermione off the glazed eyes of the werewolf that pounced on her. Scrambling, she felt his claws dig into the flesh of her arms and legs. She crawled towards the tree. She watched as the whomping willow swung a heavy branch at the advancing werewolf when suddenly a limb from above slammed down at her chest. Hermione didn't get a chance to move as light and heat exploded from her chest, right where the time turner had been.

Hermione awoke to strange scents surrounding her. She tried to move her arm to shield her eyes from the bright lights, but was startled by the scream that left her lips as her arm started cramping in agony. Biting her lips, Hermione opened her eyes to find an ancient looking man glaring down at her, his shaggy brown hair swirling around his face like a mop head drenched in water. She stared at him, trying to relax her body, hoping the strange man would speak. The man frowned at her, but did not talk. Instead he took out his wand and muttered some words as he casted some spell over her body.

Seeing as she couldn't get an answer without being able to talk, and her mouth felt rather like someone stuffed some charcoal and salt into it, she decided to take a look around the room instead. She muffled a cry as she recognized the room to be the hospital wing at Hogwarts, but she knew something was wrong. It looked different, the walls shone brighter then she could remember, the beds she saw were covered in light blue sheets rather then the white ones Madam Pomfrey insisted on. Even the lights that shone from above her were different, now glowing from flickering candle lights that floating above her head.

She bit her lip, turning her head away from the creepy man who was now slapping some vinegary smelling green guck onto her arms and legs, ignoring the burning sensation it provoked. Hogwarts' most logical and brightest student of the twentieth century did what she thought she never would do. She decided she was in fact having a nightmare, and promptly fell back asleep, hoping to be awoken in her warm, cotton bed covers of her bed.

Hermione stifled a yawn as she stretched out her arms, and then sat up straight as she remembered the last few days, weeks, or as she was about to find out, years.

The young girl's wide eyes glanced around her to find an old woman with a yellow feather poking out of her hat staring back down at Hermione. Hermione glance down at herself embarrassed, and pulled the thin sheets closer to her aching body. She looked at her bare arms and saw lines, white scars scattered all over.

"Do not worry about those, luckily our Potion's professor has a enough scar removing potions in stock."

Hermione looked at the speaker, the lady with the yellow feather, and saw brown eyes surrounded by wrinkles looking softly at her.

"Can you tell me a bit about yourself?" asked the woman, crossing her arms in front of her, her earthy brown wand glinting in the candlelight as if in warning. Hermione swallowed, trying to gather her courage. She could feel the itching of healing skin at her throat, so putting the pieces together; she knew she was dealing with time.

"My name is Hermione Granger, I am a student at Hogwarts, in my seventh year. I think…" and then Hermione couldn't talk anymore.

She couldn't say that she thought she was no longer in her time period. She knew from the style of the beds and the design of the candleholders that it wasn't the future she went to. It was the past, but maybe, she thought to herself, if she didn't admit to it, it wouldn't be real. Not very logical, but it wasn't logical to have your DADA teacher chase after you as a werewolf in middle of the night either, nor is it logical to end up in some unknown time.

"What is it you think?" said the woman softly. Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to talk anymore. The woman stood there for a few minutes, her eyes studying Hermione carefully.

"Well, my name is Catherine Singleton. I am the Headmistress here at Hogwarts. You were wearing a Hogwarts uniform when one of my student's found you, a Gryffindor uniform." The woman stayed quiet for a minute, hoping Hermione would start talking. When Hermione did not, the woman let out a sigh.

"Very well then. When you do feel like talking, just tell our head Nurse there, Mr. Dobbliard, that you wish to speak with me, I will come down when I have a free moment." Her eyes once again examined Hermione, then, as if she made up her mind about something, she walked away.

Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest, and laid her head against them. This couldn't be happening, she thought. She was supposed to be getting ready for Christmas with Ron and Harry at the burrow. She was suppose to be studying for her NEWTS, and getting ready to look for a job. She was not supposed to get torn across time to some bizarre universe of Hogwarts. Letting out a soft whimper, Hermione started to cry.

My first chapter, please be nice, and comment :)

See you all in the next chapter.


	2. Books and Tears

A BumbleBee's Sweetheart

Hermione's time turner breaks, and when does she end up, but with the famous Albus Dumbledore himself? And why do his blue eyes capture her so much, when she should be worrying about the teachers' who want her dead because she's Muggleborn.

This is my story, not J.K Rowling's obviously, or else I'd have it published and I'd have tons of money and would have bought some small island for myself.

Please comment to let me know what I'm doing right and wrong. If you decide half way through or even the first paragraph through, that my story is not good or that it's not the kind of story you like, let me know, just be nice about it :)

Give me the good and the bad, but don't give me just the bad, if I'm awful, let me know at least something that I'm doing right. And if I'm good, lemme know what I'm doing good so I can stop worrying :P

And onward to my story!

Chapter Two

_I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know what's going on  
Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here_

_Lost Prophets_

Hermione jumped up in bed as a huge bang echoed in the halls outside the Hospital wing. Pulling her blankets around her thin hospital cloths, she climbed off the bed, and walked towards the doorway, frowning at what she saw.

A young Hufflepuff boy was crumpled up on the ground, and two Slytherins and a Gryffindor stood towering over him, their wands aimed at the brunette as he tried to climb up, wobbling dangerously. Hermione stepped out of the doorway, and quickly picked up the fallen boy's wand before aiming it towards the three standing in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked darkly, her hand tightly clutching the sheets wrapped around her.

"He's a Mudblood," answered the Gryffindor sullenly.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione frostily, her glare intensifying.

"He – is – a – Mud – Blood" said the female Slytherin, pronouncing every syllable as if Hermione were retarded, rolling her blue eyes. The Hufflepuff boy stood up, leaned against the hallway wall, and looked at Hermione tiredly.

"Go on now, find your head of house" ordered Hermione, not taking her eyes off the three attackers in front of her. The Hufflepuff nodded, and started walking off, his arm leaning against the wall to keep him from falling over.

"Now look what you did," snarled the Gryffindor boy, his curly blond hair swaying around his head like a mouse's nest.

"Why are you defending a mudblood?" snarled the male Slytherin. And with that the three started towards her.

"Expell-", started the blued eyed Slytherin, when a yellow blast threw her wand from her hands.

"Dumbledore" spat the blond as the Slytherin picked up her wand.

"Hello Black"

Hermione turned towards the boy garbed in Gryffindor robes walking behind her. His auburn hair waved lightly on his head, and a smile played on his lips. But his blue eyes burned with lividness at the three offenders.

Hermione fell to the ground as a curse crashed into her stomach. Muttering to herself about not paying attention, Hermione looked up to find the three sprawled on the ground as a man in red rushed up to meet them.

"What is going on? Which of you did this?" asked the man in a panic.

"That would be me," answered the smiling Dumbledore. "And now if you would excuse us, I think this lady would like a hand going back to the hospital wing?"

Hermione nodded her head at him in a daze, then quickly looked away when she found herself staring.

Hermione bit her lip as Dumbledore wrapped the scratchy sheets over her shoulders, and walked her into the room, leaving an overly frantic man behind to wake the three unconscious students.

"So, who are you?" asked Dumbledore as Hermione sat on the stiff hospital bed.

Hermione just looked down at her hands.

"You don't have to be nervous about me; I don't care if you are Muggleborn"

Hermione continued to sit there, and then brought her knees to her chest as she called onto her Gryffindor courage to look at him.

He was tall, sturdy and had a playful look to him. And there she was, dressed in a drooping blue hospital gown, her unruly hair flying everywhere.

"My name is Albus, I'm the Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team. Do you play?"

Hermione shook her head no.

"Well, if you would like to give it a try, the try outs are in a week. You are Gryffindor, aren't you?"

This time she shook her head yes.

"Thought so," he mused, his eyes twinkling at her. Hermione's eyes started to water as memories of the old man, her former Headmaster, started playing in her head. What if she couldn't find her way home? Would she never see Harry or Ron again? Or her parents?

"It'll be ok, you'll see. Hogwarts isn't all that bad. You just got to know who to have your guard up against. It'll be ok", murmured Dumbledore to the now crying Hermione.

Just as Dumbledore was about to continue talking, Headmistress Singleton walked in.

"That'll be enough for today, Dumbledore."

"Yes, Ma'am", he replied quietly, before glancing at Hermione and exiting the hospital wing.

Hermione watched Dumbledore leaving, and then started crying heavier.

Headmistress Singleton just watched her cry, and then left Hermione to herself.

The next day, Hermione dressed herself in the Gryffindor uniform that was laid out in front of her. She could see two other still forms on the surrounding beds, so she was as quiet as she could be. She tiptoed out into the hall, and started wandering around, dragging her hand on the cold stone of the walls.

Hermione stopped in front of the huge wooden doors that lead to the Great Hall. She stood there for a moment before deciding to go back to the Hospital wing. Then Dumbledore appeared behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, and lead her inwards.

"No, wait Dumbledore, just..."

"Well now, you can talk?" he teased, dragging her into the hall with him, "and you can call me Albus".

Hermione stared at all of the tables filling with students, expecting the familiar faces of her classmates, and instead saw tons of strangers staring at her. A hollow pit formed in her stomach as she sat beside Albus at the Gryffindor table.

"You should eat, you know," he muttered, placing some bacon, fruit and scrambled eggs onto her gold plate.

Hermione moved her fork around the eggs, making the plate look like an assortment of coloured mush.

"Attention Students and Teachers. I would like to introduce a new student into Hogwarts. She is in Gryffindor, and I expect you all to act with courtesy towards her. And on other news", she continued quickly. "I would like to make you all aware, that in two weeks time is the Christmas ball, and there will be absolutely no guests allowed who are not from Hogwarts."

Groans filled the hall, and Hermione finally started to look around at the other students as they stopped gawking at her. Hermione noted that the Headmistress didn't give Hermione a name.

She started to calm down a little as she listened to the Headmistress go one about the problems that occurred at the welcoming back feast in September, but Hermione stopped listening. She found she didn't care what problems there were, nor did she care about the ball coming up, or the students she'd be going to class with. She just wanted to find out how to get home.

Hermione noticed Dumbledore talking to a blond girl beside him. Hermione quickly got up and headed out of the hall and towards the Library. She started running once she exited the hall, and ran the rest of the way, not caring that her body was burning in protest. She was definitely not an athletic girl, she concluded, as she tried to calm her breathing. She walked towards the restricted section, and searched for a book on Time. Finding "A Time for Travel, by Atyme Galore", she reached out to grab it when someone grabbed her hand.

"I wouldn't take books from here, if I were you; they suspended a student last year for reading restricted books."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore, slightly angry that he didn't seem to have any problem after running all the way here from the library, except a light blush on his cheeks. Hermione, on the other hand, was still trying to steady her breathing.

Hermione grabbed her hand away from him and stormed off towards the regular book section in search for a book on time, hoping that maybe the librarian messed up and had some books on it somewhere.

Dumbledore followed her, and watched as she grabbed book by book from the shelves. After she had grabbed about twenty worn and new books, she tried to pick them all up, and instead dropped half of them to the floor.

"Would you like some help?" asked Dumbledore, who was leaning lazily on the bookshelf.

Hermione just glared at him, and tried to pick them all up again.

"Here, let me help" he said, picking up the remaining books off the floor and carrying them with her to the wide table.

"I didn't need your help", snapped Hermione, flashing her brown eyes at him.

"You have adorable eyes."

"And you are annoying" replied Hermione hotly.

"And you're cute when you are angry."

"And you should leave me alone! Why are you following me anyways? Did the Headmistress ask you to? Because I want you to stop!" She said, straining her voice at the end.

"No, she didn't ask me, I figured that since you were a Gryffindor, I could help you out. But if you don't want help…"

"No thank you!" she replied bitterly, and turned away from him to her books that laid scattered on the table.

Hermione heard him walk out of the library, and sat down dejectedly. She couldn't stand being around him, he reminded her too much of back home, everything did! The halls, the library, it was all the exact same, except it was the wrong Century!

Hermione ran her hands through her hair, and stifled a scream. She knew she shouldn't be panicking, but she couldn't help it. She started sobbing again, and her entire body shook.

"I want to go Home!" she cried out loud before crying harder, not noticing Dumbledore standing just outside the Library doors.

Dumbledore made a vow to himself, while he listened to her, that he would help the fiery, mysterious, curly-haired girl find a way home, no matter what it took. And Albus Dumbledore was a man of his word.

End of my chapter, hope you liked it :) Sorry it took so long to write, my laptop messed up and I had to return it, so I took out my old tower, but I didn't have a monitor…. Now I do though!

End of Chapter

Monkeystarz: I think Female headmistresses are to be expected, because it's not like Wizards would be sexist, so it fitted well, glad you agreed :)

DSMelody: I didn't realize I have my autonomous signers' option off, so I changed it to 'On :)


	3. Hidden in the Shadows

Hermione made her way into the common room nervously. Even though she was following Headmistress Singleton, she felt lost, as though she would lose her footing at any moment and go flying through the fire-warmed air, smashing her head into the wall, where she would awake to find this all a dream. A very weird, twisted dream.

Instead, she found herself surrounded by strangers, all gawking at her with the familiar Gryffindor robes on. Wondering how Harry could have ever put up with this, she kept herself from hiding behind the Headmistress by clenching her teeth; and stood straight, face determined, as she was introduced. She decided she couldn't bear to change her name; the only thing she had left that came from home, so she altered it slightly to Hermione Grey. Though the Headmistress still didn't know where Hermione was from, she decided to let her attend classes while she figured out what to do.

Hermione shifted her eyes to Dumbledore as Singleton started talking animatedly about Quidditch, the feather on her head wrap bobbing up and down with every word. Dumbledore listened intently to her, seemingly unfazed by the chatter around him. It was a few seconds before she noticed a framing shield surrounding him, which would explain why he wasn't distracted, it kept only that which was being focused on by the user to be sensed. Hermione was impressed, and apparently it showed on her face, because he turned and winked at her, and then walked to the boy's sleeping dormitory as Singleton finished her speech.

"Well, Hermione" said Singleton with an unimpressed look on her face, "this is where you will be staying while you attend Hogwarts. Please keep in mind that regardless of whatever you may think are the rules, the ones we enforce are the ones written in this book." And with that, Singleton's crinkled hands handed Hermione a copy of the Hogwarts, A History, then walked out of the common room, leaving Hermione standing there.

Hermione watched as the Gryffindor from the hospital incident started pacing towards her, his eyes glaring at her from under his thin eye brows. Hermione might have thought him attractive had she met him in other circumstances, say, when he didn't beat up Muggleborns. But right now, her aching body screamed for rest, her overwhelmed mind throbbing in her temple, and her shoes pressing into her feet as though made of shattered glass… Hermione wasn't putting up with the coward.

"Back away" snarled Hermione, raising her new Holly wand towards the boy, her body switching to battle pose.

The boy looked startled at Hermione's action, but merely grinned and pulled out his wand. "You want to duel?" he asked lightly, his free hand inviting Hermione down the stairs.

"I want you to leave me in peace" she replied, keeping her pose.

"Why don't you come down, and we can discuss this as Gryffindors?" he challenged, watching with interest as the crowd drew around him.

"I would rather you left me in peace." She replied once again, her eyes focused on him.

"But" he said, twirling his wand in his hand, "What fun would that be?"

He turned towards the crowd, and the common room filled with disappointed groans.

Suddenly he turned, yelling "**Furnunculus**!"

Hermione dodged the curse, and kept her wand aimed at him, her arm becoming stiff; a bad sign. Hermione pursed her lips together. She didn't want to duel, nor did she want to make enemies in a place unfamiliar to her. "But then again", she thought to herself with a smirk, "I know more of this castle then all of them put together!"

Hermione jumped to the ground in front of the stairs while sent a freezing charm to the boy, quickly followed by a distracting charm towards the crowd, then ran forward, grabbed the frozen wand, and fastened it in her pocket. She then threw a lightning charm towards the ceiling to keep the crowd distracted, and rushed to the girl's 7th year dorm.

She stopped in front of the door, and turned around. All the Gryffindors in the room were focusing on the lightning, and seemed to forget about the frozen boy, standing as a statue in the entrance.

"That's what you get for messing with a Mudblood" whispered Hermione to herself. She threw the wand towards the frozen boy, and turned to enter the girl's room, when she noticed Dumbledore watching her from a corner near the entrance, concealed in the shadows.

"Ha" Hermione thought to herself, flashing an amused look towards Dumbledore, "so I guess there is more he can show me about Hogwarts then I thought!" She watched him smile back, and went inwards with a smile on her face. Finding her bed, the only one not laced with red silk and real gold trim, Hermione put a protective shielding charm over it and jumped in, feeling happier then she had since she arrived.


	4. First date

Hermione woke the next morning with a horrible head ache. She wanted to stay in bed under the thin blanket that she had to charm warm, but her thoughts drifted to Harry and Ron, her best friends…. Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from crying as she glanced around at the other sleeping girls, until she tasted blood, and knew she bit too deep. Surrendering herself to the fate that was upon her, Hermione focused herself, and prepped herself for the day.

Hermione saw the dusk outside her window, and decided that while everyone was asleep, she would investigate the restricted section of the library when she wouldn't get caught. She walked quickly to the library and opened the creaking door, hoping that no one heard it. Leaving it open behind her to keep from making the loud noise again, Hermione set up an alarm that would fill the room with colors only she could see if someone entered. She marched over to the restricted area, and started searching the titles.

Hermione bent to pick up the dozen or so books she found, when three of them toppled from her arms. Cringing her face at the noise it would make (and the damage, these were really old books!), she stayed that way for a minute before realizing the noise wasn't coming. She opened one eye to see two crinkling blue eyes staring at her.

"Now, what did I say about this part of the library, young lady!" said Dumbledore sternly, his face becoming serious… minus his eyes. Hermione broke out laughing, and walked over to the empty table.

"I was serious, about the student being suspended" stated Dumbledore softly; placing the three books on top of Hermione's other books.

"No one will know, besides "said Hermione, looking at Dumbledore mischievously, "I only want a copy of the books, so it's not like I'm reading the library's books"

Dumbledore looked at her curiously as she started chanting over the book lists. She lifted her wand to the right of the books, and another pile of books started to materialize before her.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Dumbledore, clearly impressed, "at your other school?"

Hermione turned her gaze away from him and started piling the books into her bag. "My school had a forbidden section," said Hermione softly. "Me and my friends nearly got caught borrowing books one day, so I looked for a charm that could help, and found the Castinaus Rumarom Charm."

"Where did you come from?" he asked softly.

"I can't tell you" she answered back, biting her lips. Suddenly the room swam of red clouds. Hermione grabbed her bag of books, and gripped onto Dumbledore's sleeve, pulling him into a row of bookcases. They both looked up as a sturdy man in a tightly starched yellow robe twisting his long mustache walked up to their table. He took one look at the books on the table, then stood still.

Hermione felt Dumbledore's hand on her back, and turned to face him. He pointed to the back of the book shelves, so Hermione followed quietly. She hurried after her as she heard the doors of the library slam shut, and a loud voice reverberated through the room. "Who ever is in here, come out at once, and no harm shall come to you. Otherwise, I shall use all my force to find you".

Hermione worriedly looked at Dumbledore, but he just smiled back at her, and stepped into the wall in front of them. Hermione blinked, and then pressed her hand against it. Smiling, Hermione rushed in behind Dumbledore.

He quickly grabbed her as she fell forward, and encircled his arms around her waist as Hermione took in the surroundings. It looked like a storage closet, but the shelves were nearly bear, with only a few crumpled papers scattered on the dusty shelves. She turned towards Dumbledore, realizing that he was holding her (which he had to due to the amount of standing room) and started to blush.

"Look" he whispered, focusing on the wall behind her. She turned her head towards the now see-through wall, and could see traces of the **Finite Incantatem sprawled over the library, and could see the shadows of where her alarm charm and **Castinaus Rumarom Charm were placed. Luckily Finite Incantatem took away most of the signature that the charms left, so they wouldn't be able to see what charms she used.

Hermione rested her head against Dumbledore's school shirt and watched as another professor started shooting spells around the library. Hermione felt his chin against her head as he said "we'll probably be here for another 30 minutes, think you can handle it?"

"How do you know that?" she asked, looking up at him suspiciously.

"You don't want me to tell you all my secrets on our first date, do you?' he answered teasingly.

"This isn't a date" she said sharply, as she pushed herself away from him. She quickly fell against the far wall, and banged her head hard on the oak shelf. Hermione glared at him as she rubbed her temple, and slid to the floor to sit.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to upset you" he said, sitting in front of her and glancing at the lights the spells in the library were giving off.

"Then say this isn't a date."

"I can't" he said blankly.

"Of course you can" she snapped, taking her hand away from her head.

"But if I do that, then I will be fated to do a second date with you later." He replied seriously. "The rules are, if the first date goes bad, then there cannot be another date, and since the teachers caught us, then this counts as a bad first date, right?"

Hermione stared at him blankly for a moment. "So no second date, then?" she asked slowly, staring at him dumbfounded.

"That's right," he answered, "_if_ this were our first date, that is"

"Ok, fine, this is our first date, Happy?" Hermione grumbled, trying to untangle her crossed legs.

"You'll get yourself stuck if you continue doing that."

Dumbledore continued to watch her attempt to straighten her legs for a few minutes until she gave up and kept them crossed

"Why did I let you drag me in here" she hissed, "My legs are cramping, and we have at least another 15 minutes until we can get out, if you were even right!"

"That's not very fair, now is it?" he replied, crossing his arms, and staring at her.

"Stop staring at me!"

"Fine" he said, and promptly turned his head and watched the scene.

"Help me untie my legs!" she begged after a few minutes, giving in because of the tingling sensations crawling through her legs. He smiled at her, and pulled her up by her arms. She fell onto him clumsily, and repositioned herself. "That is not what I meant", she huffed.

The two of them laid like that for the remaining period, watching the teachers outside the see-through bookcase.

Once the teachers left, Hermione stood up and climbed out, then took off to her first class without looking back at him. Had she turned around, she would have seen him watching her with a playful smile on his tanned face; with some words tumbling out of his mouth: "Second date's coming soon."


	5. Transfiguration

A BumbleBee's Sweetheart

Hermione's time turner breaks, and when does she end up, but with the famous Albus Dumbledore himself? And why do his blue eyes capture her so much, when she should be worrying about the teachers' who want her dead because she's Muggleborn.

This is my story, not J.K Rowling's obviously, or else I'd have it published and I'd have tons of money and would have bought some small island for myself.

Please comment to let me know what I'm doing right and wrong. If you decide half way through or even the first paragraph through, that my story is not good or that it's not the kind of story you like, let me know, just be nice about it :)

Give me the good and the bad, but don't give me just the bad, if I'm awful, let me know at least something that I'm doing right. And if I'm good, lemme know what I'm doing good so I can stop worrying :P

And onward to my story!

Chapter Five

Hermione never thought she'd see that day where she wished Professor Snape was the one teaching her, but alas, this alternate universe-like Time period she was in proved many previously impossible things to be possible.

Walking close against the wall, she followed the Gryffindor and Ravenclaws to the main hall; their transfiguration professor, a wide eyed brunette with a cruel enjoyment of making the students feel inept. Hermione felt a growing appreciation for professor Snape's teaching style, at least his cruelness kept the students in check. This professor, Argyle, put everyone on edge which made learning transfiguring that much harder.

Hermione took care not to bump into some professor that was walking the halls as she hurried after Dumbledore and the class.

"Johnson, Up front!" professor Argyle ordered, grabbing a students shoulder and placing him onto the makeshift platform.

"Who else would like to try some human Transfiguration?" she asked hungrily, searching the class. No one offered there hand.

"The new girl, come here" she ordered.

As Hermione made her way forward, she noticed Dumbledore follow her to the front of the platform.

"Be careful" he whispered, pushing her gently up the stairs before setting himself at a good position to watch.

"Today, we will be learning the about the complex transfiguration of the human body, and possibly the effects of incorrect pronunciation or motion. Now, you should all remember the readings from this weekend" and with that, she gave a challenging look towards Hermione.

Hermione eyed Johnson, who looked more nervous then Neville ever did. "Well, get on with it!" ordered Professor Argyle. Hermione worked on ignoring the continual taunts from the professor, trying to remember what she had learned from Professor McGonagall in class. Practical classes on human transfiguration were not in the schools practicum as the ministry offered those lessons after graduation. But Hermione did have a good memory…

"Callballusgorus!" yelled Hermione, throwing the spell at the pale Johnson boy.

The hall went to whispers as Johnson started changing into small horse, barely the size of a dog.

"Ms. Grey! We did not go over this spell in class! 20 points from Gryffindor for your horrible display at human transfiguration! You'd better mind yourself and do not show off in my class again" Said professor Argyle as she threw a spell at Johnson reverting him back to a human.

"Well, get down, Grey, unless you have something to say?" she asked, her eyes peering down at Hermione.

"No ma'am" Hermione said, keeping her head down and walking to the back of the group. She heard Dumbledore congratulate her as she passed by, but she ignored him, not wanting more of the teacher's attention on her. Hermione watched as the professor brought some of the other students up to the platform. Most of the students failed at doing the transfiguration properly, and by the end of class, 3 students were sent to the hospital wing to see if Dobbliard could fix them.

Hermione warily followed the class to their next class, history, wishing with all her might that some of the teachers at Hogwarts would be satisfactory.

"So, ready for our second date tonight?" asked Dumbledore, leaning on the doorway to the history class.

"I do recall you saying that if the first one went bad-"

"And was it that horrible, Ms. Grey?" he asked, pulling her towards him out of the way of the other students. "I would say, Hermione" he continued, his face inches away from hers, "that although the professors interrupted, that our last date went rather well"

Hermione stared back at him wordlessly, feeling the remnants of his breath on her lips.

"Class, please take your seats!" yelled a cheerful voice from the front, startling Hermione into jumping. She blushed as he took her hand and lead her some seats at the front of the room. The rest of class turned out to be one of the best history classes she ever took, and it wasn't just because of who was sitting beside her.

Later that evening, Hermione was sitting in the back corner of the library copying some of the school text books for her own copy. She had planned on researching more on time travel, but after remembering Transfiguration class, she thought she might be better off getting a copy of her class's text books. It seemed the syllabus changed drastically over the last… century?

Hermione sat still. In class, Albus had marked the date as 1830… over 150 years… Frustrated, Hermione threw down the books and stood. She had to go back, to help Harry in the war against Voldemort! To see her parents, to see Ron… Ronald Wesley.

Hermione slumped to the floor, face in her hands. She didn't understand the weird feelings she was feeling here in the past, didn't know what she even felt for Ron back home, and she didn't even know if she was ever going to be able to return!

She felt arms go around her, hugging her close. "It'll be alright" Albus said softly, "we'll figure something out for you". Hermione just kept crying, her hand clenching the front of his shirt tightly.

I know, It's been a LONG while since I wrote.. Hopefully not so long for my next chapter. Don't ask for longer chapters, I can only write what comes :)


End file.
